fivenightsatfreddysfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightmare
Nightmare is a black animatronic in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. He is a nightmare version of Shadow Freddy. He has ears and what appears to be a yellow hat. He also has a yellow bowtie. He only moves on the final night (night 7) and arrives at 4:00 and moves from left hall, right hall, the closet and the bed.He is the final Main Antagonist of FNAF 4. Appearance He is clearly based on Nightmare Fredbear, being some sort of black, translucent, demonic version of the already demonic looking Fredbear. Unlike Fredbear, his skin is translucent, exposing all of his animatronic parts including the endoskeleton. Upon closer examination, a black mass resides in Nightmare's head, theorized to represent the Child's bitten off frontal lobe. But the same looking head appears as Mangle's second head so it is unknown what Nightmare's human-like head is. Behavior Nightmare will only be seen in Nightmare Mode and 20/20/20/20 mode from 4 AM on. While Nightmare is active, no other animatronics will be active. He will show up at either hall and failing to close the door will either give a game over or him sneaking into your room. Once Nightmare is in your room, his head will be seen on the bed or in the closet. And when Nightmare catches you his jumpscare will be a still Picture of Nightmare while a garbled "scream" at the player. FNaF world Nightmare appears as a protagonist of the kid-friendly game FNaF world, just like in FNaF 4 he is just a recolored version of Nightmare Fredbear, he can be found and fought in the Pinwheel Funhouse, if he is defeated then he will join your party and become a playable character Nightmare has the following attacks, Cheats The only cheats that have Nightmare involved are the "All Nightmare" and "House Map" cheats. The All Nightmare mode is, quite obvious. On the house map, Nightmare will show up as an Orange Square. Ultimate Custom Night Character description: Nightmare is invisible to the cameras but his eyes can be seen outside the door, if you fail to close the door on him before you put up your camera you will be jumpscared, resulting in a game over screen. UCN quotes "I am your wickedness, made flesh." "I am here to claim what is left of you." "The shadow fears me." "You will not be spared, you will not be saved." "I will vomit you back, to relieve your horror." Gallery Five Nights at Freddy’s 4 File:1CBB02B2-29EB-45E6-B732-940D1F118387.png|Nightmare in the left hall File:58554FE1-5609-4C60-A04D-5A2D3C7B3B33.png|Nightmare in the right hall File:55D7D1A8-3E58-4119-BEAD-61BC4CBED492.png|Nightmare in the closet File:E5B592A0-A60C-4E08-AF42-D20EEC2F6C33.png|Nightmare on the bed NightmareJumpscare.png|Nightmare's jumpscare FNaF world File:BA652BFD-9887-49EF-95B2-9703A554D295.gif|Nightmare attacking Ultimate Custom Night File:D1AA330B-DD3C-4777-9A52-65A143BD92BF.png|Nightmare’s picture in the roster File:495994CA-CDA7-46BF-8539-1A14A453562F.gif|Nightmare’s jumpscare The Twisted Ones File:A403DD26-E263-42D9-9B1E-AED456332F0C.jpeg|Nightmare in the cover of The Twisted Ones book Trivia * He is similar to Shadow Freddy and Nightmare Fredbear in several ways. * His current role in the story is unknown. * Nightmare is the only one animatronic who doesn't have a jumpscare in the Extras Menu. * Nightmare is the only animatronic in the fourth game who doesn't have an animated jumpscare similar to Golden Freddy from the first game. * Upon close inspection, Nightmare has transparent parts in is body, this could imply that he is a ghost. ** An opinion gives that his black appearance makes him a spirit. ** This implies he is the Child Bitten by Fredbear. * Nightmare might be the embodiment of death or murder, if this is true than the Fredbear-like form he has might just be just an illusion and his true form is incomprehesible. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Males Category:Fredbear Category:Nightmare Animatronics Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Main Antagonist Category:Villains Category:Variations of Freddy Category:Shadow Animatronics